


Adventi egypercesek 2013

by luthienlovemagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienlovemagic/pseuds/luthienlovemagic
Summary: Alisanne Snarry one-shotgyűjteményének fordítása. Az eredeti történet alisanne 2013-ban írt adventi Snarry gyűjteménye. Bepillantást nyerhettek Harry és Perselus életébe a habkönnyű adventi/karácsonyi egypercesek által.





	1. I. Esti mese

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [adventdrabbles13](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262703) by alisanne. 



> Eredeti cím: adventdrabbles13  
> Magyar cím: Adventi egypercesek 2013  
> Írta: alisanne - Thank you for your permission!  
> Fordította: Luthien Lovemagic  
> Átnézte: Locutus  
> Korhatár: 16 (a későbbi fejezetek némelyikére értendő)  
> Műfaj/kategória: one-shotgyűjtemény, romantikus, humor  
> Figyelmeztetések: slash, enyhe erotika, pre-slash, fluff, szex  
> Link az eredeti műhöz: http://alisanne.livejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles13  
> Fordító megjegyzése: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot és a mű íróját illeti. A mű fordítására és közzétételére engedélyt kaptam.  
> Tartalom: Alisanne Snarry one-shotgyűjteményének fordítása. Az eredeti történet alisanne 2013-ban írt adventi Snarry gyűjteménye. Bepillantást nyerhettek Harry és Perselus életébe a habkönnyű adventi/karácsonyi egypercesek által.

**I.**

  
  
**Eredeti cím:** Bedtime Reading  
**Magyar cím:** Esti mese  
**Korhatár:** PG  
**Páros:** Perselus Piton/Harry Potter (előrevetített)  
**Tartalom:** Perselus teljesen váratlanul kap egy üdvözlő lapot.  
**Jellemzők:** enyhe erotika  
**Figyelmeztetés:** Pre-slash.  
**Író megjegyzése:** A történet az aventdrabblesre készült a Five guys in sexy, skimpy, tiny reindeer outfits című képre. (http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/35819_gallery_zps132affb8.jpg.html).  
  
  
~  
  
Esti mese  
  
~  
  
Perselus gyanakodva méregette az ünnepi borítékot. Neki nem szokott senki üdvözlőlapot küldeni, szóval miért érkezett ez az izé??   
  
Fél órával később, miután mindenféle módszerrel leellenőrizte, van-e rajta rontás, és végül ártalmatlannak ítélte, óvatosan kinyitotta.   
  
Egy kártya esett ki. Perselus felemelte, elkerekedett szemmel bámulva a képet. Öt hiányosan öltözött, a fejükön rénszarvasagancsot viselő férfi integetett rajta a legapróbb fehérneműben, amit valaha látott. Perselus megnyalta az ajkát, amikor az egyikük a jobb szélen rákacsintott. A teste önkéntelen reakciójából ítélve a lap tökéletes esti mese lehetne…   
Perselus pislogott, majd még alaposabban megvizsgálta. _Várjunk csak, ismerem ezeket… És Mardekár nevére, az ott a szélen Potter!_ Elhűlve elejtette a kártyát. Ki küldene neki egy üdvözlőlapot rajta egy majdnem meztelen Harry Potterrel?  
  
Felvette a borítékot, és megvizsgálta, hátha kiderítheti, honnan származik. A mugli postai bélyeg láttán összeráncolta a homlokát. _Ez nyomozást kíván_ , döntötte el.   
  
Azonban az órára pillantva ráeszmélt, hogy későre jár. Perseulus a száját összepréselve magához szorította a lapot, mielőtt a talárjába csúsztatta, és nekiállt felkészülni a lefekvéshez. _Akár hasznát is vehetném_ , gondolta, ahogy vetkőzés közben az éjjeliszekrényre tette a lapot. _Nem is kívánhatnék ennél jobb… esti mesét._ Elvigyorodott. _Potter pedig sose fogja megtudni, ha rárántok a képére._   
  
Mégis, miután önkívületbe elégítve magát végre álomba merült, furcsa kielégületlenséget érzett. _Talán_ , gondolta elbóbiskolva, _egy kép nem elég._   
  
~ 


	2. II. Levegőváltozás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A történet az adventdrabblesre íródott karácsonyi kiskutyák kulcsra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eredeti cím: A Change of Pace  
> Magyar cím: Levegőváltozás  
> Korhatár: G  
> Páros: Perselus Piton/Harry Potter (előrevetített)  
> Tartalom: Harry változásra vágyik.  
> Jellemzők: fluff és képtelenség  
> Figyelmeztetés: Pre-slash.  
> Író megjegyzése: A történet az adventdrabblesre íródott karácsonyi kiskutyák kulcsra.

**II.**

 

~  
  
Levegőváltozás  
  
~  
  
− Ez elég gyökeres változás, haver – nézett körül Ron. – Amikor azt mondtad, szünetet akarsz tartani az aurorképzésben, nem gondoltam, hogy erre célzol.  
  
Harry elvigyorodott. – Én békésnek találom – mondta, pont, amikor néhány kiskutya között harc tört ki a kosárban. Mivel ez természetesen nem volt több, minthogy a kiskutyák egymás tetejére próbáltak mászni, hogy kiszökjenek, Harry könnyen elkapta és visszatette őket a kosárba.  
  
Ron a fejét rázta. – Teljesen másról van szó. Mégis miért dolgozol egy mugli állatkereskedésben? Az Aszol út bármelyik ismert boltja boldogan alkalmazna.  
  
− Ott kellett hagynom ezt az egészet – válaszolta Harry. – Főleg a Próféta legutóbbi cikke után…  
  
Ron sóhajtott. – Igen. Azzal végképp messzire mentek. Nem az ő dolguk, hogy neked ki… - elhallgatott, kereste a társadalmilag elfogadható szót.  
  
− Tetszik? – egészítette ki Harry.  
  
− Pontosan – mosolyodott el Ron. – Különben jobb, ha tudod, Hermione tervez valamit.  
  
Harry felhorkant. – Mikor nem? – Szórakozottan vett fel egy nyüszítő selyemkutya-kölyköt, és megcirógatta.  
  
Ron nevetett. – Ott a pont. Különben is, amikor megpróbáltam megnézni, miben sántikál, kikergetett az irodájából. De eleget voltam bent, hogy kiszúrjam azokat a képeket, amiket jótékony célból csináltunk a nyáron. Tudod, amelyikeken kis híján meztelenek voltunk.  
  
Harry felnyögött. A máltai kölyök megnyalta az arcát, mire felkuncogott. – Azt hittem, megszabadultunk az összestől.  
  
− Hidd el, én megpróbáltam – vont vállat Ron. – De a fene se érti a hallhatatlanokat*.  
  
− Különösen, ha Hermionénak hívják – sóhajtott Harry. – Mit csinált a képekkel?  
  
− Gőzöm sincs – mosolyodott el Ron együtt érzően. – De biztos lehetsz benne, hogy hamarosan történni fog valami.  
  
− Hát, ezzel aztán sokra megyek – mondta Harry rezzenetlen arccal. – Amikor a kiskutya elkezdett fészkelődni a karjában, letette a pultra. – Így ni – mondta neki, és előhúzott egyet a reklámcélból tartott, kisállatoknak való Mikulássapkák közül. – Játssz ezzel.  
  
− Egyébként is, hiányzol nekünk, bár úgy látom, jól bírod a gyűrődést. Eljössz hozzánk vasárnap vacsorára? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
− Persze. – Harry felnézett, mikor néhány vevő belépett. – Mennem kell. – Visszatette a kiskutyát a kosárba.  
  
− Rendben, később találkozunk, haver! – Ron vidáman búcsút intett.  
  
Miután kiszolgálta a vevőket és visszatért a pulthoz, észrevette, hogy időközben a kutya felvette a sapkát. – Hát, ezt meg hogy csináltad? – nevetett Harry, és újra kihúzta a kosárból, hogy magához szorítsa. Hátrament újratölteni a készletet, és mivel megtetszett neki az aranyos állat, hát őt is magával vitte.  
  
A bolt tulajdonosa egy Brown nevű kvibli volt, aki néhány nap szabadságra akart menni karácsony előtt, ami egy forgalmas időszak a kereskedelemben, és amikor felfedezte, hogy Harry varázsló, azonnal szerződtette erre az időszakra. Rászokott arra, hogy hetente egyszer ellenőrizze a dolgokat, és Harry bármelyik pillanatban számított rá.  
  
Így, amikor a csengő megszólalt, Harry egy pár pillanatig még folytatta a játékot a kölyökkel, úgy ókumlált, hogy ha Mr. Brown megérkezett, akkor idővel hátraszól neki.  
  
A raktárból kilépő Harry annyit mondott: − Már épp’ töprengtem, hogy vajon mikor… − Tágra nyílt szemmel elhallgatott. – Maga nem Mr. Brown – suttogta.  
  
Perselus Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Nem. Valóban nem vagyok az.  
  
~  
  
*A Misztériumügyi Főosztályon dolgozó varázslókat nevezik így, mert munkájuk szigorúan titkos. (Forrás: <http://lexikon.lumos.hu/index.php?page=miniszterium01>)


End file.
